OS: Mission et sentiments
by allylicity
Summary: Début de la saison 2, Mission d'infiltration : Felicity doit jouer l'Escorte girl d'Oliver en Russie. (Olicity)


**OS: Mission et sentiments**

 **Début de saison 2, Mission d'infiltration : Felicity doit jouer l'Escort girl d'Oliver en Russie.**

 **Chers lecteurs, décidément mon envie d'écrire est plus forte que mon découragement. :)**

 **Merci à tous pour vos encouragements qui m'ont donné une motivation sans égal.**

 **Je vous publie cet OS tout droit sorti de mon imagination aujourd'hui.**

 **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne soirée :)**

* * *

 _« C'est la seule solution Felicity…_

 _\- Non ! il en est hors de question Oliver !_ répliqua la jeune femme sous le regard amusé de Digg au repère.

 _\- Il n'a pas tort, même si je n'approuve pas la méthode, tu es la seule en qui on peut avoir confiance._

 _\- Et là-bas, il n'y a que de cette façon-là que tu pourras rester proche de nous au bar d'Anatoly…_

 _\- Je ne veux pas être ta poule de luxe Oliver !_ rétorqua la belle blonde les bras croisés par mécontentement.

C'était leur première mission depuis le retour d'Oliver après la mort de Tommy. (Lyla n'avait pas encore été prise au piège dans la prison Russe)

A Starling un ancien membre de la Bratva, la mafia Russe dont avait parti l'archer pendant un an, leur donnait du fil à retordre et Oliver avait besoin de se rendre là-bas pour pouvoir trouver le chef de ce type et le faire supprimer.

Le souci c'est qu'il avait besoin des compétences informatiques de Felicity mais en Russie, les femmes devaient soit faire partie de la mafia, soit être des Escort auprès des chefs et membres de l'organisation, sinon elles n'ont pas le droit de rentrer. Et Felicity avait beaucoup de mal à accepter sa couverture.

La raison principale était qu'elle était raide dingue de son ami et elle sentait que cette couverture allait être compliquée pour cela. Le voir s'approcher d'elle avec douceur et lui poser sa main sur son épaule ne l'aidait pas :

 _\- Ecoute Felicity, je sais que depuis mon retour je ne t'ai pas gâté avec ta nouvelle promotion et cette couverture, mais c'est important et quoi qu'il arrive, je te protégerais._

Bien sûr l'informaticienne resta suspendue aux lèvres de l'archer puis au bout d'un moment, elle lui dit :

 _\- Dans ce cas Mr Queen, attendez-vous à avoir une Escort girl parfaite. »_

* * *

Ils devaient partir dans deux jours et Oliver avait laissé une de ses cartes de crédit à Felicity pour pouvoir s'habiller en haute couture et pouvoir s'acheter ce dont elle avait besoin aussi en informatique et autres frais. Il s'en voulait déjà assez de devoir impliquer la belle blonde de cette façon alors autant qu'elle s'amuse.

Felicity avait fait des recherches sur les Escort en Russie et… elle ne pensait pas qu'elle devrait s'investir aussi intimement avec son ami ! L'accompagner dans ses déplacements, faire la potiche et surtout être très tactile avec lui lorsqu'il l'exigera…

« _Bon sang, dans quoi je m'embarque ! »_ dit-elle tout haut devant son écran.

Puis elle réfléchit. Non il n'irait pas jusque-là, ça restera platonique. Il était temps de faire du shopping. D'abord, l'informaticienne acheta ce qu'il fallait en informatique et autre technologie vitale puis, elle écuma les boutiques haute couture où elle trouva des robes sexy, raffinées entre autres et se fit chouchouter dans un Spa ensuite, Oliver lui devait bien ça.

Sur le chemin du retour, une autre boutique attira son attention. Elle hésita sur le moment et se dit que si elle devait jouer sa couverture parfaitement, autant jouer le jeu à fond. La belle blonde était émerveillée par tous les modèles de lingerie exposés. Elle fut interrompue de sa rêverie par une vendeuse :

 _« Puis-je vous aider Mademoiselle ?_

 _\- Euh oui, bonjour,_ balbutia Felicity _. Je cherche plusieurs ensembles de lingerie raffinée, un peu sexy…en fait carrément sexy._

La vendeuse sourit avec malice face à la blondinette rougissante.

 _\- Premier rendez-vous très sérieux avec votre petit ami ?_

 _\- Euh oui ! C'est ça. J'ai envie de faire ressortir tout mon charme, vous comprenez ?_

 _\- Bien sûr,_ répondit la vendeuse enthousiaste _. Vous allez lui faire tourner la tête._

Felicity ne se reconnaissait pas devant le miroir, une fois le premier ensemble de lingerie passé. C'était un ensemble noir, soutien-gorge/string avec des touches de dentelles mêlées au transparent du tissu qui dévoilait juste ce qu'il fallait.

 _\- Effectivement c'est sexy,_ dit-elle à la vendeuse.

 _\- Il vous va à merveille._

 _\- Je vais le prendre…par contre…auriez-vous quelque chose de vraiment très sexy…vous voyez ce que je veux dire…_

 _\- Mr est un connaisseur de lingerie ?_

 _\- Oula oui ! Oh ! 3,2,1… je ne voulais pas le sortir comme ça, excusez-moi. C'est-à-dire qu'il a déjà eu plusieurs compagnes et je veux…_

 _\- Vous voulez être au-dessus de toutes_ , finit la vendeuse, l'air compréhensif.

 _\- Oui c'est tout à fait ça._

 _\- Dans ce cas, j'ai deux ou trois modèles à vous faire essayer. »_

La journée s'était vraiment bien passée et le soir, lorsqu'elle rejoint le repère, Felicity rendit la carte de crédit à un archer en sueur, torse nu, en train de faire de la Salmon Ladder.

 _« Respire Felicity, respire,_ se dit elle tout bas avant de dire tout haut : _c'est bon je te rends ta carte._

Le jeune homme atterrit juste devant elle, sous l'œil amusé de Digg. La jeune femme déglutit.

 _\- Tu as pris ce qu'il te fallait ?_

 _\- Oui c'est bon…ça va faire un trou dans tes finances, mais bon je t'avais prévenu. C'était hyper cool je me croyais dans le film Pretty Woman, bien que je ne sois pas Viviane, elle c'est une prostituée, ce que je ne suis pas mais que je vais quand même jouer sous couve…3,2,1…_

Oliver souriait et posa ses mains sur les bras de l'It Girl.

 _\- Tu n'es pas une prostituée Felicity._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que pense tes collègues à Queen Consolidated…_

Oliver resta interdit et regarda John qui dit :

 _\- Disons que la promotion que tu as donné à Felicity passe mal. Les commentaires vont bon train._

Le jeune homme regarda de nouveau son amie et se rapprocha :

 _\- Je suis désolé je ne savais pas, je n'ai pensé qu'à notre mission…je ne pensais pas qu'il existait de telles rumeurs._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'y fais pas attention, »_ répondit furtivement la principale intéressée avant d'aller se poser à son bureau.

Oliver vit que Digg pensait le contraire, il voulut en savoir plus mais une alerte signalant un cambriolage se mit à sonner. Il était temps de revêtir le costume de Arrow.

* * *

Le lendemain, Felicity était en train de revenir de la comptabilité lorsqu'Oliver la fit venir dans son bureau.

 _« Tu voulais me voir ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est pour la mission de demain, j'aimerais qu'on se retrouve au repère ce soir…_

 _\- Ah bon mais je croyais qu'on avait une soirée de repos justement, mes bagages sont à moitié faits et Digg doit se rendre avec des amis de l'armée au restaurant._

Oliver se leva, l'air impassible. Il remit sa cravate en place, signe de son malaise.

 _\- Je veux qu'on se voit ce soir._

L'esprit de Felicity s'envola et son cœur se mit à battre mais Oliver la fit rapidement descendre sur terre.

 _\- Pour la mission, il faut qu'on détermine des choses, vu que des fois nous ne pourrons pas communiquer comme ne le souhaiterons. Il faut que je te briffe sur les codes de la Bratva, la place qu'y tienne les femmes._

 _\- Ok pas de soucis. A ce soir_ , » dit la jeune femme avant d'aller répondre au téléphone capricieux et d'accueillir le rendez-vous de son boss _._

Finalement, juste avant de se retrouver, Oliver appela l'informaticienne et lui dit de passer au manoir. La jeune femme croisa Raïssa, la gouvernante de la famille Queen qui lui fit un grand sourire. Felicity était toujours impressionnée de se retrouver ici. Cette demeure était tellement belle.

Oliver l'accueillit et l'amena dans le salon où se tenait une table raffinée pour le dîner. La blondinette resta bouche bée.

 _\- Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait simuler un dîner chez Anatoly et parler de la mission. Raïssa nous a préparer des spécialités russes._

 _\- Euh…oui,_ dit une Felicity toute troublée _. Mais les employés…_

 _\- Je leur aie donné congé et ma famille n'est pas là, Théa chez son petit ami et ma mère en déplacement. On a la maison pour nous._

 _Felicity ne te fait pas de films c'est pour la mission…_ se dit-elle intérieurement, tandis qu'Oliver l'aidait à s'installer à table.

Une ou deux heures plus tard, l'ambiance était détendue. Les plats russes étaient très bons, Felicity était rodée sur les coutumes russes et sur la mafia. Les deux amis planchaient sur un mot de passe pour signaler un problème.

 _\- Normalement, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il y ait un problème surtout que tu resteras surtout là pour m'accompagner et me susurrer des choses à l'oreille avec un grand sourire mais je préfère garder un mot de sécurité._

 _\- Un mot de sécurité ? C'est ce qu'on utilise dans le BDSM._

Oliver ouvrit de grands yeux et rougit. Felicity comprit sa boulette.

 _\- Non, je ne pratique pas le sexe de cette manière, je lis un livre en ce moment dessus, enfin un roman fictif, je ne me documente pas…_

 _\- Ok… et si on en revenait à ce mot de sécurité ?_

 _\- Hum je ne sais pas, il faut que ce soit un truc évident. Quelque chose qu'on sait tous les deux…_

 _\- Et si je disais Megan._

 _\- Mon deuxième prénom ?_ demanda une Felicity étonnée.

 _\- Oui, je pourrais mentionnait une Megan dans la conversation, une de mes ex._

 _\- Euh…pourquoi pas ! Va pour Meghan._

 _\- De toute façon on ne sera pas obligé de jouer le jeu que pendant les événements officiels et les déplacements. Ils n'y verront que du feu. Ah d'ailleurs j'ai quelque chose pour toi, je reviens._

Felicity était un peu perplexe en voyant Oliver s'éclipser pour revenir avec un coffret en velours. Il la déposa devant elle et l'ouvrit : un collier de perles de culture très élégant s'y nichait. La jeune femme se retourna la main sur la bouche.

 _\- Mon dieu, il est magnifique ! Mais…_

 _\- Je te l'ai acheté pour l'occasion. Les Escortes se doivent d'être élégantes, mise en avant tout en étant discrètes._

 _\- Bien sûr les Escortes_ , murmura Felicity avant de se reprendre _: il se fait tard et j'ai des choses à régler avant notre départ. Merci pour le diner, c'était sympa. »_

Oliver n'a pas eu le temps de dire autre chose que la jeune femme avait déjà tourner les talons.

Le chemin du retour se fit sans encombre pour l'informaticienne qui, après une bonne douche, sortit de la glace à la vanille, caramel beurre salé, noix de pécan du réfrigérateur.

 _Cet homme ne s'intéressera jamais à toi, Oliver n'est qu'un ami_ , se répétait-elle. Elle se trouvait pathétique de craquer pour cet homme qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Laurel Lance, une jolie femme qui a tout réussi dans la vie. _Cet homme aime les femmes fortes et tu n'en es pas une_ , continua-t-elle à dire tout haut.

En retournant dans sa chambre, Felicity regarda les paquets entassés sur le sol près de sa valise à moitié faite et en sorti les sous vêtement se tenant à côté du collier de perles. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et se dit : _s'en est assez ! Demain tu seras une Escorte fabuleuse et il verra ce qu'il perd de ne pas être avec toi._

* * *

L'équipe prit le jet très tôt et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Felicity avait mis le paquet d'entrée de jeu : un long manteau bleu glacier, une robe bleu nuit très moulante avec décolleté en V, et des bottes montantes jusqu'aux genoux à talons aiguilles galbant ses jambes à la perfection.

Oliver n'eut pas de mot sur le moment pour décrire la jeune informaticienne. John vit le trouble d'Oliver et répondit à sa place :

 _« Tu es très jolie Felicity._

 _\- Merci John."_

Le reste du voyage se passa à merveille. Les coéquipiers discutèrent et revirent les détails de la mission. John serait le garde du corps du couple. Ils ont pris une suite et une chambre attenante pour John, vu qu'en tant que client d'escorte, Oliver doit avoir une part d'intimité tout en ayant son personnel de sécurité pas loin.

Felicity s'appelait Ashley pour les besoins de la mission. Oliver ne voulait en aucun cas que l'identité de Felicity soit mise en péril. Le diner aurait lieu quelques heures après leur atterrissage.

Dès leur atterrissage, Oliver se tint vers Felicity et lui dit :

 _« Tu dois me suivre de près avec Digg derrière moi…_

 _\- Oui Oliver j'ai compris ne t'inquiète pas. Vivement qu'on soit dans notre suite._

 _\- Dans ce cas, allons-y._

L'archer descendit après un rapide coup d'œil de John sur les hommes les accueillant, des hommes d'Anatoly, armés jusqu'aux dents.

Felicity suivit et après avoir serré la main de ses « collègues », Oliver fit signe à Felicity de s'approcher et parla en russe. L'homme se tourna vers Felicity qui fit une moue hautaine et lui fit un baise main :

 _\- Ravi de voir qu'Oliver sait toujours s'entourer de belles jeunes femmes telles que vous Ashley,_ dit l'homme en anglais.

 _\- Mr Queen sait se montrer convainquant,_ rétorqua la jeune femme en faisant apparaitre une bracelet un or très joli au poignet, puis en adressant un regard plein de charme à Oliver.

L'homme comprit la position de Felicity et lui murmura juste assez que pour Oliver entende :

 _\- Vous savez je saurais me montrer dix fois plus convainquant que mon ami américain la prochaine fois que vous séjournerez ici._

Oliver se raidit mais Felicity se pencha vers l'homme, l'air mutin :

 _\- Je n'en doute pas et je serais ravie de voir ce que vous avez à offrir…_

 _\- Victor, pour l'instant, Ashley est une femme occupée, donc…_

Le jeune homme dit quelque chose en russe qui fit reculer l'homme en s'excusant de ses avances. La belle blonde ne broncha pas, l'air défiant son « client ».

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel fut silencieux et lorsqu'on leur montra la suite, Felicity fut émerveillée par tant de finesse et de richesse. Les bagages furent amenés lorsque Felicity faisait le tour de la suite.

 _\- Oliver, tu as vu le paysage d'ici c'est…_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car Oliver l'avait entrainé contre le mur d'en face, près du canapé et lui murmura tout en semant des baisers sur son cou :

 _\- Il y a au moins une caméra et des micros donc, il va falloir jouer le jeu au maximum,_ dit-il avant de dire plus fort :

 _\- Chérie, et si tu faisais un tour du propriétaire avant que je ne succombe à tes charmes une fois de plus ?_

La jeune femme s'écarta de son ami et répondit en paradant devant lui :

 _\- Ok mais je sais que tu ne peux pas me résister. Tu me l'as prouvé dans l'avion._

Oliver saluait la performance de Felicity, elle était douée. Pendant que la jeune femme faisait ça, Oliver envoya un texto à John qui était dans la chambre d'à côté et au bout d'une demi-heure, l'ancien soldat vint inspecter les lieux en arrachant un ou deux micros et une caméra. Bien sûr pour ne pas griller leur couverture il laissa deux caméras dont une dans la chambre et le salon et trois autres micros dont il donna discrètement l'emplacement à Oliver.

Felicity finissait d'ajuster sa lingerie lorsqu'Oliver arriva dans la chambre pour se changer :

 _\- Le diner est dans vingt minutes je vais me…_

La belle blonde portait la lingerie noire essayée au magasin avec des porte jarretelles assortis. Elle ajustait son bas et lorsqu'elle vit Oliver rentrer, d'habitude elle aurait été gênée mais là elle vit que la donne avait changé. Elle sourit à son complice et le provoqua :

 _\- J'ai besoin d'un coup de main Oliver. Ne reste pas planté là._

Oliver serra les poings pour se retenir car un sentiment nouveau le prenait par surprise : le désir. Bon sang ce qu'elle était magnifique dans cette lingerie, à ses frais il supposait. L'archer sourit et s'avança avec un regard félin vers une Felicity plus que malicieuse. Il l'aida à auster son bas et lui déposa un baiser sur l'épaule :

 _\- Dommage qu'on n'ait pas assez de temps avant le diner parce que je t'aurais bien remontré mes talents._

La belle blonde se retourna avec grâce et se mit au même niveau que le jeune homme, l'attrapant par la cravate :

 _\- Tu auras tout le temps après, la nuit ne fera que commencer."_

Oliver s'éclipsa vite dans la salle de bain, l'air pensif. Il n'y avait pas de micros ni de caméra dans la salle de bain donc l'archer pu souffler. Felicity se trouvait être étonnante, elle jouait son rôle à la perfection, peut-être même un peu trop. Parce qu'à l'heure qu'il était, le jeune homme aurait bien bazarder la mission pour faire l'amour à sa jolie compagne…amie…

 _Amie_! se dit l'archer en tapant le marbre du lavabo.

Dans la douche, il se persuadait que ceci était une mise en scène… il essayait en tout cas^^ Cette mission commençait déjà à être très longue.

* * *

« _Oliver ! Mon américain préféré !_ s'exclama Anatoly en voyant Oliver s'avancer dans le restaurant, servant de couverture à la Bratva.

 _\- Anatoly, ça fait plaisir de te voir._

 _\- Pas autant que moi et… je vois que tu t'es bien entouré encore une fois,_ dit-il en voyant Felicity et s'empressant de faire venir une serveuse pour débarrasser le manteau de la jeune femme, dévoilant une robe noire courte spectaculaire.

 _\- Voici Ashley, mon escorte_ , dit Oliver un peu abruptement, ce que remarqua la belle blonde mais qui souriait poliment pour ne pas griller sa couverture _._

Anatoly lui fit un baise main et elle sentait le regard des autres femmes sur elle.

 _\- Vous êtes ravissante ma chère, Oliver a beaucoup de chance ce soir._

Elle allait répliquer mais Oliver parla à sa place d'un air possessif en la tenant par la taille :

 _\- Je n'ai pas de la chance, j'ai beaucoup d'argent, là est la différence Anatoly. L'argent mène le monde et les femmes, tu sais ce que c'est…_

Felicity se contenta de la fermer mais elle aurait volontiers brisé les noix de son acolyte à l'instant présent.

Anatoly avait dû voir le regard de l'It Girl car il finit par dire :

 _\- Les femmes mènent les hommes par le bout du nez Oliver, méfies toi de certains adages._

Le repas était déjà bien entamé et Felicity fit semblant de rejoindre les toilettes pour se rafraichir pour commencer le plan. Oliver occupait Anatoly.

Il aurait vraiment voulu dire à Anatoly tout son plan mais il sentait que si son ami russe découvrait son plan, il prendrait ça comme une trahison à la Bratva. Les choses se règlent entre frère de l'organisation, pas tout seul. C'est pour cela que la jeune femme était en train de mettre la main sur les dossiers de l'ordinateur d'Anatoly dans une pièce à côté du bureau mais cela prenait du temps et Oliver alla voir comment la jeune femme se débrouiller.

Elle sortit de la pièce et sursauta à la vue de l'archer, si sexy dans son costume.

 _\- Ça a pris du temps désolé, je n'avais pas l'adresse IP exacte de…_

L'archer colla la belle contre le mur et remonta sa main vers le haut de la cuisse de sa partenaire. Il ordonna à Felicity de l'embrasser dans le cou ce qu'elle fit tout en baladant ses mains plus bas sur le jeune homme, histoire de l'exciter comme elle l'était. Quelqu'un arrêta cette étreinte calculée :

 _\- Vous ne devez pas vous trouver ici Mr Queen._

Oliver resta collé contre le corps de la belle et dit :

 _\- Cette femme raffole d'être prise en flagrant délit, je suis désolé que ça vous ait offensé._

 _\- Oh non Mr Queen. »_

Le « couple » s'arrangea un peu et alla rejoindre les autres. La première partie de la mission était remplie.

* * *

Une fois dans la voiture et après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de micro, Oliver sortit à Felicity :

 _« Bravo pour ta performance ce soir._

 _\- De rien,_ répondit une Felicity assez remontée avant de frapper l'archer dans le biceps.

 _\- Eh ! C'était pour quoi ça ?_

 _\- Pour avoir dit que l'argent dominait le monde et que je courrais après !_

John rigola tout en conduisant.

 _\- Il fallait que je garde le contrôle. Tu étais un peu trop à l'aise avec Victor._

 _\- Oh je t'en prie, ne joue pas les jaloux !_

Le silence régna le temps du voyage, laissant une Felicity complétement fermée à Oliver…qui trouvait ça excitant.

Ils parlèrent de la deuxième phase de la mission qui était de repérer le boss du type de Starling City et de le persuader de sa trahison pour qu'il mette un contrat sur lui. D'après les données volées par Felicity, le boss s'appelait Davinov et avait une bijouterie réputée dans le centre-ville. Ils iraient demain en reconnaissance.

Oliver reprit la conversation :

 _\- Je te signale que grâce à ton numéro dans la chambre, on va devoir en monter plus ce soir._

 _\- Attends ! Quoi plus ?!_

 _\- Il n'a pas tort Felicity_ , répondit John en donnant un regard noir à l'archer _. Ils vont vouloir voir que l'escorte et son client sont…proches._

Felicity mit deux secondes à comprendre :

 _\- Jamais Oliver ! Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi !_

 _\- Et ben mon pote, tu ne dois pas avoir souvent de refus_ , rétorqua John, amusé sous le regard furieux d'Oliver.

 _\- John !_

 _\- Ok, je ne dis plus rien._

Oliver souffla un coup avant de se tourner vers l'informaticienne.

 _\- Ecoute, je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient jusqu'à mettre des caméras et des micros mais ce soir…nous devons faire illusion._

La jeune femme dévisagea l'archer. Il avait raison, elle avait trop bien joué son rôle. Felicity sentait qu'elle allait franchir une barrière, mais voir Oliver aussi suffisant lui donna envie de le pousser à bout. Sur cette pensée elle lui sourit et dit :

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas Oliver, ce soir, ils n'y verront que du feu. »_

Cette révélation fit taire l'archer. Et le show commença dès la sortie de voiture.

* * *

A peine rentrés dans la suite, Felicity retira son manteau alla embrasser fugacement Oliver qui lui répondit avec un sourire. Mais la jeune femme n'en avait pas fini.

Elle débarra Oliver de son manteau et de sa veste tout en le ramenant sur le canapé où elle s'assit sur lui et lui dit en enlevant sa cravate :

 _« J'ai envie d'un peu de compagnie ce soir après ce diner et je sens que tu as besoin de te détendre. Montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capable Mr Queen._

Oliver sourit et allait l'embrasser, mais la belle blonde se leva et entama un strip tease très lent et sensuel. L'archer se crut en combustion instantanée. Ses neurones grillaient littéralement, il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter que tu étais faux… mais il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus fort ce soir, quelque chose qui le dépassait.

Bientôt, Felicity se retrouva en lingerie et talon aiguilles seulement, son collier de perles scintillant de mille feux. Elle commença à revenir vers Oliver et lui ôter sa chemise en l'embrassant avec malice dans le cou et la bouche.

S'en fut trop pour l'archer qui, torse nu, porta la jeune femme et la colla contre le mur du salon attenant à la chambre à coucher. Il s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde pour regardait cette magnifique femme et voir si elle aussi savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Le désir dans son regard l'encouragea à continuer et surtout sa voix :

 _\- Touches moi Oliver._

Oliver emprisonna sa belle et la regarda une derrière fois avant de lui dire au creux de l'oreille :

 _\- Si on fait ça, on ne pourra pas revenir en arrière. Tout va changer._

 _\- Je veux que tout change_ , lui répondit-elle, avide de ses caresses.

L'archer ne se le laissa pas entendre dire deux fois et bascula dans l'abîme en touchant l'intimité mouillée de Felicity qui gémissait déjà. Arrivés sur le lit, Felicity voulait quitter ses talons mais Oliver l'en empêcha. La voir ainsi l'excitait tellement. Elle se redressa et fit assoir Oliver.

Elle se tint devant lui et lui dit :

 _\- Déshabille-moi._

Oliver se voulait félin mais avec une délicatesse inouïe, il se mit à défaire le porte jarretelles et les bas de la jeune femme. Il lui remit ses talons et se tenait à genoux devant elle, remontant en semant des baisers sur le bout de ses pieds puis le long de ses jambes…jusqu'à ce que Felicity le supplie de continuer. Sa langue habile la léchait avec avidité, prête à lui faire atteindre un premier orgasme.

Lorsque ce fut fait, il porta la belle blonde sur le lit et défit le reste de ses habits. Il s'arrêta une seconde la vision de Felicity nue sur le lit, l'attendant impatiemment, juste vêtue d'un collier de perles le rendit dingue. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte avant ? Cette femme était un fantasme vivant. Il devait avouer que des sentiments étaient bien ancrés en lui depuis son retour de l'île, mais il n'avait pas voulu l'inclure complétement dans sa vie de peur de la briser.

Et pourtant, pour cette mission et à cet instant il comprit qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur de céder.

Avec un sourire, il alla se perdre dans les charmes de Felicity la nuit entière. La ligne était définitivement franchie.

* * *

Après deux autres jours d'une mission remplie avec brio, l'équipe rentra à Starling City.

Oliver ressassait ses nuits avec Felicity et comprit quelque chose dont il voulait s'entretenir avec la jeune femme mais cette dernière l'avait esquivé pendant tout le voyage et voilà qu'elle prenait un taxi et s'en allait.

L'archer se faisait ramener par Digg qui lui dit au bout d'un moment :

 _« C'était réel, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Si ça l'était, tu m'en voudrais ?_

 _\- Tant que tu ne la brises pas, tout va bien. Mais rappelle-toi qu'au moindre problème, je te briserais la nuque._

 _\- Compris. »_

Le jeune homme laissa passer deux jours, le temps de laisser à tout le monde le temps de se remettre du voyage. Et le temps de bien réfléchir.

* * *

Felicity quant à elle était perplexe. Pas de signe d'Oliver depuis la mission. Elle aurait pensé qu'il serait venu chez elle… Mais nada ! Niet ! Pourtant après ces nuits, elle savait que quelque chose de fort était en train de naitre entre eux deux.

Lorsqu'elle rejoint le repère deux jours après, l'air maussade, elle ne trouva qu'un post-it sur son bureau :

' _ **Rejoins-moi à mon second repère – Oliver'**_

La jeune femme s'exécuta et lorsqu'elle arriva à l'endroit indiqué, des bougies et des pétales de roses étaient posés sur le sol et menaient jusqu'à une petite table où un diner pour deux y était dressé.

Oliver se tenait devant la table, l'ai nerveux. L'informaticienne fit un sourire et s'empressa de se jeter dans les bras de l'homme dont elle était folle. Le baiser qui s'en suivit fut plus que passionné. Une fois terminé, elle dit :

 _« Alors je n'ai pas rêvé ?! Tu veux bien de nous, ce n'était pas qu'une mission._

Le jeune homme lui caressa la joue et lui répondit :

 _Ça ne sera jamais une mascarade avec toi. Ce que je ressens est trop fort pour que ça en soit une. »_

Oliver lui fit alors le cadeau qui représentait ce sentiment entre eux : le collier de perles, celui qu'elle porterait deux ans et demi plus tard, le jour de leur mariage.

* * *

 ** _Qu'en avez vous penser? :)_**


End file.
